Probability
by Seriouslyme
Summary: A collection of semi-related drabbles. Chapter 4: Sakura witnesses an endearing moment between father and son. Post-canon.
1. Probability

Originally, I wrote this for SSM prompt 'Hostage', but it was more of 'Captive' than hostage, so in the end, I ended up submitting this for the drabble requests over at SSM.

.

Prompt: Failed exams

* * *

"Get these things off me," he ordered, glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, I.. I can't." Dammit. Why did she sound so weak and –and uneasy? She was the one who had power here.

He was still glaring from where he sat detained in a wooden chair laced with a chakra-suppressing jutsu. His hands were restrained with plastic cuffs reinforced with chakra and laced with the same jutsu.

She looked away, fumbling with the sheets of paper she held in her hands.

The room was quiet for a few minutes. Sasuke was still glaring at Sakura who was fidgeting uncomfortably in her own unrestrained chair.

"Look, I… well," Sakura tried to find words to break the tense silence. "See, based on probability, a normal human has a fifty percent chance of turning out good or bad. But you," she paused, trying to find a way to place her next words right.

"Had a tragic and lonely childhood?" Drawled Sasuke sarcastically.

"Well, yes," Sakura said, looking more uncomfortable than ever.

"Is that why I'm here, being held hostage in a little white room like an insane person?"

"…"

"Do I look insane to you Sakura?"

Dammit. He was still glaring daggers at her. How did he keep his eyes open for so long without tearing up? That should not be possible.

"I don't need a psyche evaluation."

"…"

Glare.

Sakura gulped. _Better get on with it, Sakura. Get it over with quickly._With a new resolve, Sakura closed her eyes and started to speak.

"Since you have had a – as you put it - a troubled childhood, and coupled with the fact the whole deal with Orochimaru, and you know, the Akatsuki thing, the probability of your morals being less than normal increases more significantly than, say, someone who hasn't gone off with Orochimaru or joined the Akatsuki."

"Or tried to destroy the village," Sai's voice quipped helpfully from the intercom located on the ceiling. Sakura, in her edginess, had forgotten that he, along with several other ninja, were in the adjacent room, watching the proceedings of the psychological evaluation.

"Thank you Sai," She said, glaring at the glass -opaque on her side- lining the left side of the wall.

"So," Sakura spoke, turning back to Sasuke, "the probability of your morals being less than what can perceived to be good is 89.67%."

In his chair, Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"And a bill was passed last year," continued Sakura. "It states that when the probability of a person's criminal activity is greater than 50%, a psychological evaluation must be done and presented to the Shinobi Allied Forces Head Office. That doesn't mean you're evil, of course. I know that. But it has to be done."

Great. She was babbling now.

"And the only one Tsunade found suitable to test whether I'm a nutcase is you? How credible is that?"

"I'm a highly qualified medic-" Sakura started angrily.

"You are also my fiancée," he deadpanned.

"I'm not biased."

"Which is why, I'm sure, you sent me on a bogus mission after suppressing my chakra while I was asleep, got me surrounded by a squad of Konoha Anbu and had me dragged here like some sort of weak, _pathetic_rogue ninja."

Her self-righteous anger at being called unsuitable suddenly melting into guilt, Sakura once again wrung her hands together and stared uncomfortably at a point east of Sasuke's head.

Why the heck had she let Tsunade and Naruto talk her into this again?

She sighed.

It was going to be a long day, and at the end of it, she wasn't sure if she would have a wedding to plan for.

Uchiha Sasuke's ego was one of his most prized possessions, and she had just let her bestfriend and mentor talk her into smashing it into tiny pieces.

_This is why Naruto didn't do this,_ she thought bitterly.

She was going to kill the stupid blond as soon as she got out of this room.

Sakura sighed again.

She had better get this over with.

.

* * *

Please review!


	2. All Pretty things

A/N: This will be a collection of unrelated (or only semi-related) SasuSaku ONE-SHOTS. I am, therefore, extremely unlikely to continue any of the chapters as a chronological, ongoing, multi-chaptered story. But that doesn't mean they can't be related to each other. Most of the drabbles I have written for this are semi-related- they take place in the same universe and are glimpses of Sasuke and Sakura's life together.

Written for the drabble requests at SasuSakumonth. If you haven't heard of it, go check it out at LJ! (sasusaku_month(dot)livejournal(dot)com)

* * *

.

Prompt: the pretty things like daffodils and your blood on my hand

.

* * *

.

.

.

Her white dress makes her already pale skin look almost deathly in the haunting light of the moon. A wreath of white daffodils adorn her pink hair. Her hands are clasped together and her eyes are closed. For the casual observer, she might as well as be asleep.

But the coffin, stark black against the paleness that is her, suggests otherwise. It stands on a raised stone platform, surrounded by a field of white flowers; a hauntingly beautiful image.

Sasuke stands beside the coffin, his eyes taking it all in. She is beautiful, he thinks. The light breeze teases him with her scent. He inhales, breathing in the intoxicating smell of vanilla mixed with the floral scent of daffodils. This is her, his mind tells him, this is what you have been looking for.

He steps closer, still unable to take his eyes off the ethereal beauty. He is afraid to blink, afraid to touch because surely, surely doing any of those things would take this image- this illusion- away from him.

The wind sweeps a few strands of hair over her face and automatically, he finds himself reaching to brush her hair away from her face, forgetting his earlier notion to not touch her.

The moment his fingers come into contact with her skin, he feels a jerk of electricity coursing through his arm. Her eyes jerk open, green as the forest after rainfall. The sound of chirping birds makes him look away, and he is horrified at what he sees.

Her white dress, beneath her folded hands, is becoming stained in red. He can the flashes of blue electricity he is so familiar with crackling in the dark stains. Stricken with horror, he watches as her once white dress becomes drenched in blood.

Her green eyes- now cold and hard- staring at him, seems to say '_you did this, Sasuke, you did this to me._'

Sasuke, frozen on the spot, watches as the skin of her face beneath his hand disintegrate in a crackle of electricity, as his hands become drenched in her blood, as the coffin slowly fills with bubbling red liquid until Sakura is floating on a bed of it.

Then suddenly, he's not there anymore, but sitting up on a soft matress, drenched in sweat, his breath coming in short gasps of air. _A dream, a dream, its only a dream. _But his eyes are wide and his sharingan is spinning, and his heart beats wildly against his ribcage. Next to him, a body shifts, skin grazing against his legs as it did so. Sasuke looks down sharply.

Short strands of pink hair is spread haphazardly over the pillow. He can see a nose and part of her mouth peeking out through her hair. He can sense her chakra, see the rise and fall of her chest as she breathes. Sasuke breathes a sigh of relief. _She's alive, she's safe._ He lifts a hand to brush the hair out of her face, but the image of his nightmare still lingers and he retreats his hand.

As if sensing his stare, one green eye opens blearily and she asks, her voice slurred with sleep, "Sasuke-kun,'somthin wrong?" Her eyes are already closing when he shakes his head no. He looks at his hands, the same hands that had tried to kill her, once, twice. The hands that had killed her almost every night in his nightmares. He closes his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

He is scared, he realizes. Scared that he might go back to who he was, scared that he might hurt her again, terrified that he might lose her.

Sasuke gets up from the bed and pulls a T-shirt over his head. Then, gathering his training gear, he leaves the house and walks into the night.

He would protect her. He would become stronger so that he could protect her from himself. He would get strong enough to stop the nightmares, strong enough to get over his fear. And this time, he would gain that strength for the right reasons.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Logic

**Prompt: Conversations**

**Notes: Written for sasusaku month.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Nope. And I gain no money from this. **

* * *

_Logic_

* * *

"Sakura."

"Hn."

"My arm is bleeding."

"..."

"..."

"There."

"Sakura?"

"..."

"You threw the bandage roll at me."

"Hn."

"Is something wrong?"

"Hn."

"Did something happen at the hospital?"

"Hn."

"On your mission then?"

"Hn."

"No?"

"Hn."

"Yes?"

"Hn."

"Are you saying yes or no?"

"Hn!"

"…"

"…"

"Was it something I did?"

"..."

"What _did_ I do?"

"..."

"Sakura?"

"..."

"Say something, dammit!"

"Hn."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're annoying."

Slam.

* * *

"Hello! The Future Hokage is currently unavailable to take your call. Please schedule an appointment with his secretary and his grace might just get back to you!"

...

"Hello! The Future Hokage is currently unavailable to take your call. Please schedule an appointment with his secretary and his grace might just get back to you!"

...

"Hello! The Future Hokage is currently –"

"What?"

"Naruto."

"Sasuke! Why the hell are you calling me at this time of the freaking night?"

"It's morning, dobe."

"It is two a.m you bastard!"

"Sakura is acting... weird."

"Go to bed, Sasuke."

"She won't talk to me."

"Maybe she's asleep, like every other normal human being!"

"She just slammed the bedroom door in my face."

"..."

"She called me annoying."

"..."

"And she kept hn-ing me."

"So?"

"She's acting like me."

"Oh."

"..."

"She didn't hit you?"

"..."

"Shit, Sasuke, that's bad! What did you do to her?"

"Nothing."

"Think, you idiot. Was today your anniversary? Anything that you forgot?"

"..."

"Keep thinking, bastard. Did she go anywhere today?"

"Just a C-rank mission. And the hospital for her scan."

"Scan?"

"She said something about it this morning."

"Hang on. The scan, for the baby?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, did you go to the hospital with her?"

"..."

"You didn't?"

"..."

"Dammit, you bastard! You were supposed to go with her for the scan!"

"The scan was for her."

"You are so dense sometimes."

"..."

"She obviously told you about it because she wanted you to go with her."

"..."

"..."

"She never asked me to come."

"Of course she didn't!"

"Then why would I go?"

"It's your baby."

"So?"

"So she expected you to come! Women like men to participate in things like that, idiot."

"..."

"You know, this is as bad a screw up as forgetting her birthday."

"Dammit."

"Women logic, teme, women logic."

"..."

"You had better start thinking of something fast."

"Hn."

* * *

Please review!


	4. Baby Talk

**Summary: Sakura witnesses an endearing moment between father and son.**

**Rating: K **

**Prompt: Laughter**

**Written for SSM**

* * *

_**Baby Talk**_

* * *

"Guh-gla-gu-ar."

"No. Daddy. Dah-dee. Say it Itachi!"

"Glu –ba-ga..mu-ah?"

"Gluba Daddy. Da-uh-dee!"

Sakura shifted on the bed, eyes opening blearily to regard the pillow she was latched onto. When she did not sense any immediate threat, her eyelids drooped and she turned onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow and trying to block out whatever it was that had awakened her in the first place.

"Ga-guu!" the voice which crept into her semi-consciousness was high and young- evidently that of a baby.

"Ga-gu no-oh. Duh-dee!" The baby gurgled again, this time, in a strangely deep voice. Sakura stiffened. "Day-dee!" It was the same voice again, and it definitely was not the voice she associated with her three month old son. Sakura shot up, hands forming into seals and eyes wide open, feet ready to spring from the bed at the presence that was threatening her baby.

She stopped short when her eyes met a familiar head of short, spiky hair silhouetted against the faint orange light of the night lamp mounted on the wall. The man stood bent over the cot, his back to her.

The baby giggled.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Ga-ii-" Sasuke stopped mid-gurgle and turned around. In the dim light of the room, Sakura could see that his eyes were wide. "Sakura."

"Were you.. were you just gurgling at the baby?" she asked, a smile creeping its way onto her face.

Sasuke did not answer, but crossed his arms across his chest and turned his face away, instead opting to look out the window. Sakura dearly wished the room was brighter so she could see for sure whether he was blushing or not.

It wasn't everyday when Konoha's broodiest ninja got caught in the act of babbling in baby talk.

Sakura laughed and swung her legs onto the carpet. "Oh, Sasuke-kun! I didn't know you had this side to you," she continued gleefully, standing up from the bed and walking towards her discomfited husband. "Wait till Naruto hears-"

"You wouldn't dare," Sasuke whipped his face towards her in one fluid motion, eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Wouldn't I?" she asked, coming to a stand in front of him, a wide grin on her face.

He continued to glare at her. Behind them, the baby gurgled again. Sakura laughed again and reached to brush his bangs out of his eyes. Then she stood up on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You're a good father, Sasuke-kun," she said, "and that's exactly what I'm going to tell Naruto. Nothing more, nothing less." Sakura felt Sasuke visibly relax at her words. She had just given him her word and the safety of his ego had been guaranteed. Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Men and their stupid notions of pride._

His arms came to wrap around her, and she let herself relax into his hold, resting her head on his chest and sliding her own arms around his waist. Her eyes travelled to the little boy in the cot, babbling merrily in his own little language and already aiming perfect little kicks at an imaginary enemy.

She smiled.

Life was wonderful.

.

.

* * *

_ The End_

* * *

Please Review!


	5. Decisions

**Decisions **

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

A/N: Bad writing and possibly a lot of grammar/tense mistakes. My english has suffered a turn for the worse due to lack of reading/writing/watching stuff in the recent past. Or maybe its just stupidity?

This will most likely be edited and added upon in the coming future.

.

.

* * *

"Sasuke, have you ever thought about having kids?" Sakura asks one night over dinner. Her voice is casual and to someone who didn't know her better, the question would appear to be out of mild curiosity. But the way she avoids his eyes and the way her face is just a little too blank- Sakura always wore her heart on her sleeve-, tells him that this is not just curiosity.

"No," Sasuke says curtly. He doesn't do this to be insensitive, but it is more of a reflexive reply than anything else. He had thought about having children. He had more than thought; he's had nightmares about it on and off again ever since they'd gotten married. His kids dead, his wife dead, and him, once again an only survivor of a ruined family.

The thought of having children made him terrified. Getting married to her was bad enough, not in the sense that life with her was bad, but more in the sense of the increased risk that the closer they got, the worse it would be once he lost her.

He keeps his focus solely on his food, feigning disinterest, and shovels a piece of grilled fish into his mouth. He may be acting like an asshole(as Naruto wasted no time to remind him of everyday), but he isn't about to give Sakura an opening to start nagging him about babies he is too scared to have.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees her fist clench tighter around her chopsticks. Her head is tilted down and her hair shields his view of her face.

This is when Sasuke realizes that this is not just a starting conversation about how Sakura thinks they should have a family. There is much more than that.

"You're pregnant." It is not a question. But he watches her, waiting for her to shake her head, to tell him, no, she's not pregnant; she's just upset that he doesn't want children.

But Sakura does the exact opposite. She lifts her head turns it so that he's looking into her eyes.

"I am," she says, her eyes narrowed slightly, her mouth set in a straight line, head held high, as if daring him to challenge her.

He doesn't know whether it's her words or her expression, or the fact that his mind is racing too fast for him to keep up with, but his anger flares up and before he knows it, he's pushed his face closer to hers. "I don't want children," he hisses. "I should never have married you."

Her mask slips the instant she hears the words, and she takes a quick intake of breath. Her eyes are glazing up and she blinks and shakes her head, trying to compose herself. "You're such an asshole," she says in a shaky voice, averting her oddly glinting eyes from his.

But that moment, Sasuke is too angry to care. He gets up from the chair he's sitting on, grabs his sword, and then he's out the window, jumping from one roof to another, trying to put as much distance as he can between himself and the person he cares about most who is still breathing.

* * *

.


	6. Rage

**Rage**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

.

.

He's destroyed a ten meter radius of the woods around him before his rage starts wearing off and he starts regretting his words to Sakura.

He realizes he is more angry at himself than at her.

Angry at himself for letting her get close to him. For listening to Naruto and marrying her. For actually thinking he could have had a normal life with her; that he could bear the risk of having what he loved snatched away from him again.

He should never have come back to Konoha. Sasuke smashes his fist into the already abused tree and gets a sick sort of relief when the lack of chakra breaks his own skin instead of the tree trunk. He smashes his fist into it again, relishing the pain that courses through his arm.

He should never have married her.

_But you should never have told that to her face. _

The expression she had before he left the house is like a frozen picture in his mind and as his anger dissipates to a more manageable level, guilt builds up, backed by self-loathing.

She does not deserve this. And he is too messed up to be what she is worthy of; a loving husband who isn't an emotional bomb ready to explode at the slightest touch.

He is ready to let Naruto beat the shit out of him when he arrives in a surge of wind. He expects Naruto to charge at him, eyes burning furiously, teeth bared in a snarl.

Instead, Naruto stands infront of him, arms crossed, a knowing expression on his face.

Then he speaks.

"Sasuke, you're not going to lose them."

And that is when Sasuke attacks him, rage returned ten-fold.


End file.
